TitanicJack is Back Ch 1 like Derek Johnson
by TulipPopular
Summary: So my other was loosely based on Derek Johnson and this one is flat out Derek Johnson with a love interest thrown in. Watch the trailer on youtube Jack is Back Titanic Two the Surface  and you will see the plot. Add in Lizzy Calvert and a girl named Story
1. Chapter 1

_So, as much as I enjoyed my first Titanic Fan-fiction, I noticed that I was coming to the end way too soon. I'll continue the other, but it's going to be a short story, this one will be a long one. This story is for all the people who were rigid on me sticking exactly to the Derek Johnson trailer. I'm not complaining. This should be fun! So for all of you who wanted more action, less romance, this is Jack is Back/TITANIC, To the Surface. Strictly based on the fanfic trailer from Derek Johnson. ENJOY AND COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE! _

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Is that ice?_

_Present day…_

"Explorer, this is Cabin Three, we are styling," the woman's voice called from the intercom.

The TITANIC Submarine was once again exploring the bottom of the Atlantic. This time it was once again, for the Heart of the Ocean.

"Touchdown!" cried the man from Cabin Two as the sub made it to the ocean floor.

"Okay, take her up and over the bow," Brock Lovett said intensely.

This was going to be their final chance. The government wouldn't fund them ever again if they didn't locate the diamond.

"I see it," said a crew member as the Titanic became more visible.

"We're sending in Duncan. Go Charlie," another crew member from Cabin Two said.

The bulky, orange robot fled from its cage in the sub and flew through the water. Charlie carefully steered Duncan from Cabin One with Brock and Lewis Bodine.

"Okay, steer Duncan down the hole and go to the floor. I think the old lady dropped the diamond around here. We'll find it again," Commander Walt said from Cabin Three.

With a steady hand, Charlie steered Duncan to the floor. Lewis squinted into his eye piece labeled 'Diamond Finder' with Brock anxiously peering at the monitor that streamed Duncan's progress. He tensed at the reading of them being 12,615 miles below sea level on the screen. Duncan began to surf the area freely. Lewis's mouth was hanging open in speculation. Brock clutched Lewis's shoulder.

"Keep your eyes peeled, boys," Commander Walt said intensely.

Lovett squinted at the screen. Duncan zoomed closer in on the ocean floor. Then Duncan went over something odd. Lovett's head cocked to the side and he squinted at the sight in disbelief. A block of ice? A face in it?  
>"Brock, are you there?" Commander Walt asked.<p>

It was not only a face. It was a body. Brock kept gazing.

"Brock, are you seeing this?" said Walt incredulously.

Brock wore a small smile on his face.

"Is that ice?" Walt questioned.

All Lovett could do was smile at the man frozen inside. Cryogenically frozen…

_New York City, New York Harbor…_

Nobody in New York knew what was going on at New York Harbor. All they saw was a large crane lifting something from the ocean. Lewis and Brock stood on land with numerous doctor's watching the large block of ice emerge from the water and slowly be transported to a small platform.

"How are you going to transport him without cracking the ice?" asked Brock.

"That van they are loading the ice into has padded walls and a mattress that permits no movement but supplies a soft base. A loose case of champagne glasses wouldn't break in there," Doctor Bailey said assuredly as he drew his jacket around him firmly.

Lewis rolled his eyes at Doctor Bailey's pride.

"Well, gentlemen, we thank you for your participation," Doctor Watts said giving Lewis and Brock a nod of appreciation.

They gave each other a look of disbelief.

"Now, hold on. We found him. We are the researches. We deserve to talk to him," Brock said calmly.

Watts and Bailey gave each other looks of doubt. Watts sighed and ran his fingers through his thinning, black hair.

"One conversation. After that we need him for research and development," Bailey sighed.

"Follow us to the lab, I suppose," a doctor's assistant groaned hopping in one of the many black Beamers.

Lewis and Brock excitedly jumped into their station wagon and began to follow the parade of Beamers from the harbor.

"I wonder if he is famous passenger, Lewis," Brock mused.

"Who cares. He's a passenger and that's what matters!"

"Still, it'd be nice to know his name. What if it was Cal?"

"Is there ever a day when you don't mention that story, Brock?"

"Yes," Lovett replied curtly.

"You're right. When you're not talking about that, you're talking about Lizzy. When are you going to ask her to move in?" asked Lewis.

"I don't know. Maybe when my friend, Lewis Bodine and I get enough money to not live together," Brock mused sarcastically.

"Well, after this, I'm pretty sure you can buy the world to live in," said Lewis.

Lewis and Brock high fived one another.

"Maybe you can buy Lizzy that ring."

"Lewis, please…" groaned Lovett.

Lewis raised his hands innocently as they pulled up in front of a large building sealed off by numerous gates. Barbed wire encircling every inch of the top. A long black and white crossing plank raised before them and the gate slid aside. They followed the beamers inside and parked close to the entrance.

A large whirring came from above. A military jet. Brock and Lewis exited their vehicle and watched as dozen soldiers hopped out of the plane and jogged in through the double doors.

"What's with the military?" Lewis asked Doctor Watts.

"They're going to guard him. News will break out soon and everyone will want to come," Watts replied.

"Gentlemen, if you'd please step inside," said Doctor Bailey leading them through the two glass doors.

They walked swiftly down the hallway. Fluorescent lights did not cool their nerves. No one said a word. They just walked around corner after corner before reaching a large box-like room. A two mirror allowed them to view the workers on the other side. The ice block was propped up on a platform and a laser was delicately cutting around the figure of the man.

"So, what happens next?" asked Brock.

"Next we enter the warm liquid goo phase to melt the rest of the ice. Then we'll remove him and place him in a sauna room where the rest of the ice will melt off. After that we will clothe him, feed him and let you question him," Doctor Bailey said.

"And after that?" Lewis asked.

"I recommended to the President that we militarize the project immediately," said Watts.

"Which means?"

"He will remain here for study," Watts replied impatiently.

The ice block had been melted in the figure of the man and he was gently lifted by a number of the staff into a large vat of red goo.

"Doctor Watts," said a woman with long dark hair coming into the room, a stocky man in a green uniform beside her.

"Yes, Miss Hicks?"

"This is Lieutenant General Mike Jergins. He says you have all reached an understanding that the frozen man will be sedated?" she asked angrily.

"That is correct, Doctor Hicks," replied Doctor Bailey.

"How long are you going to keep him sedated?" she asked angrily looking from Jergins to Watts to Bailey.

"For the rest of his natural born life if I have to," Mike said silently massaging the bridge of his nose.

"What?" she cried.

"I agree with Doctor Hicks. That's messed up."

"Mr. Bodine, that is not your place," cautioned Bailey.

"It is! We discovered him! We should decide, dammit!" Bodine cried.

Doctor Hicks smiled.

"We'll see, Mr. Bodine," Watts said before turning back to the laboratory.

We watched in silent wonder as he shape of a man covered in frost was hauled to the other side of the room. A scientist opened a door and steam filtered out.

"Now he can thaw and warm up. Doctor Hicks, make yourself useful and get him a pair of scrubs. Hm?" Watts said shooing away Doctor Hicks.

She let out a breath of anger and looked at Lewis. She gave him a small smile. Lewis' eyes widened as she walked out.

"What was that?" Lewis mouthed to Brock.

Brock smiled at his friend and shook his head.

"Gentlemen, Lauren is going to guide you to the room we will take the man into. Just wait for us there," Watts said.

A blond girl in a lab-coat emerged and walked ahead of Lewis and Brock, signaling for them to follow.

They reached a room with a twin bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe, a mirror on the wall and a chair. Brock raked his fingers through his hair and looked at Bodine who paced the room.

"Lewis, you realize what this is," Brock sighed.

"Yeah, it's his permanent home. He'll never leave. Militarize is code for never let him see the light of day," Bodine said.

Brock looked around to see a camera in the corner of the room.

"They'll even be watching him," Lewis groaned catching sight of it too.

"I don't see a mic so they won't be able to hear him," Brock noted.

"Or us…" Lewis added.

"What do you mean?"

"We're gonna bust this guy out of here," Lewis said facing Brock.

"That's a suicide mission, Bodine. How the hell are we going to sneak him out? It's a fortress!"

"He's gonna sneak out. We're just going to loosen the bolts to help."

"How?"

"First, I'm going to steal him a doctor's uniform. Second, I learned the code to open the doors so I'll give it to him to escape. Third, we're going to leave our address and directions on how to get a taxi," Lewis explained.

Brock stared at Lewis motionless. He looked around with only his eyes then back to Bodine who stood awaiting appraisal.

"That is brilliant, Lewis."

"Thank you," said Lewis walking to the door.

He punched in some digits and the door clicked open. Lewis bowed.

"I shall return," Lewis said cordially.

_33 minutes later…_

The frozen man had not been taken to see Brock and Lewis. A beeping came from the door and Lewis entered. He was just out of view of the camera. He stuffed a white lab-coat beneath the wardrobe and slipped a piece of paper into Brock's hand.

"That's our address, the code, where the lab-coat is, money and instructions on how to get a taxi. You slide it to him when you meet him," said Lewis.

Brock nodded and opened his mouth to speak. The door beeped and a hiss of air erupted as it swung open.

"Five minutes," a guard said thrusting someone into the room.

The figure clutched a blanket and stumbled onto the bed. It trembled. The door clicked shut.

"Excuse me?" Brock said hesitantly approaching the figure in bed.

The shaking became more rapid. Lewis and Brock removed their jackets and placed them over the blanket. The shivering slowed.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you please tell us your name?" asked Brock.

Slowly the figure emerged from beneath the covers and stared at Brock and Lewis.

"W-w-w-w-hat?" he asked.

"What is your name?" asked Brock.

The man looked from Lewis to Brock and stretched his neck.

"J-J-J-J-J-"

"What?" asked Lewis impatiently.

"J-J-ack D-D-Dawson," the man stuttered.

Brock and Lewis fell back slightly.

"Jack Dawson?" gasped Brock.

"Holy damn…" Lewis breathed.

"D-D-D-o I know you?" shivered Jack.

"Jack, we have a lot of answers for you. We have some bad news first," Brock said slowly.

"I h-h-h-ate b-b-ad news," Jack groaned through chattering teeth.

"Sucks for you, man," Lewis said.

"The scientists here, they won't allow you to leave. They demand you stay here."

"How l-l-ong?" asked Jack.

"Forever," Brock added.

Jack's ice blue eyes widened. He shook his head.

"N-no. You d-d-on't understand st-stand. I have t-t-o find R-R-Rose," he stammered.

Brock frowned and looked at Jack.

"Jack, we know all the answers to every question you have. About Rose. About the TITANIC. About where you are and how long you've been gone and why," Lewis cut in.

"Th-then take m-me with you," said Jack.

"We can't, but we have a plan," Brock said slipping Jack the paper under his blanket.

Jack looked down and back to Brock.

"When we leave you find a way to read that. If you follow those instructions, you'll be with us and we will answer every question you have," Brock promised.

Jack nodded.

"Th-th-thank you," Jack stuttered.

"Good luck, Jack," Lewis said patting Jack.

The door beeped and Brock and Lewis faced the guard.

"Alright, times up. Thank you for your assistance. You will be notified of any breakthroughs," said the guard ushering them out.

Brock looked back at Jack who had rolled over on his other side, no doubt reading the letter.

As Brock Lovett and Lewis Bodine exited they held a sense of triumph within. Two rescues of nobility in one day. Now, they had to tell Lizzy…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Escape…_

_Jack's Point of View_

I laid in bed in the scrubs I had been given. I could tell it was getting late. The small window I had that illuminated my room dimmed. It was time. Dinner had been served. It was time for me to go. I slid out of bed and put on the doctor's uniform that the two nice men had stored for me. I slicked back my blonde hair and looked at the combination of numbers on the paper. I typed them into the weird panel by the door and heard a hiss of air as it open just a tad.

I pulled it and stepped out into the hallway. It was deserted. I grabbed a clipboard from a cart and began to pretend to jot down on it so my face was hidden. A nurse was walking down the hall. The moment of truth. I kept my poker face strong. Her eyes were on me, but she kept walking. I let out a sigh of relief and kept walking. Ahead were the exit doors described on my paper. My breathing sped with my every step. I reached the doors and typed in the code again. The doors opened and I exited. Now I just had to escape the premises. Easy.

I walked towards the gates past the foreign automobiles. The note briefly explained things had changed because I had been gone a while but they would further explain when I reached their home. I walked towards the gate where inside a small booth two men in uniform stood. I looked at the fence. Too high to climb. A soft whirring came beside me. I looked over to see a white car beside me.

I had been caught. Back to square one. It was a beautiful woman with black hair.

"Get in," she said.

I looked at her cautiously and took a step away.

"I want to help you. Get in so I can get you out of here," she added.

I opened the rear door and climbed in.

"Get down, Mr. Dawson," she ordered as I shut the door.

I ducked in the floorboard behind her chair.

"You leaving, Rebecca?" a man asked.

"Finally," the woman driving said.

"Have a good night, Rebecca," he added.

I felt the car jolt and drive forward.

"I can't drive you anymore. I'm going to drop you off here. If I take you to Brock and Lewis's they'll know you're there," she said halting the car after a few yard forward. "Get out! Run!" cried Rebecca.

I thrust open the door and shed my white coat. I ran down the road towards a city with big lights. This was for sure different. I ran closer towards the city. The paper said that if I got into the city I would find a taxi that would take me to a safe zone.

I was getting closer. My breathing became raspy and I finally ran into the city. Sirens blared behind me. I turned slowly. In the distance the building I had escaped flashed numerous lights. Small plane-like figures soared into the air.

"Damn…" I breathed.

I ran deeper into the city. People stared at me as I pushed through. I took in the surroundings briefly. Videos in color playing above me on buildings? I gasped as I caught sight of everything. I looked and saw a yellow car that the sheet I was given had described as a taxi. I skidded to halt and flagged it down. The car stopped and I hopped in.

"Where to, sir?" asked the man in the front.

I gave him the address on the paper and he began to drive. I turned around and looked out the back window. The facility still flashed. Above it the small planes flew. I was safe. In the floor of the taxi was a cap. A 'NY' embroidered on the front. I pulled it on and looked out the side windows. More lights and moving pictures on buildings. I was sure at one point I saw a man dressed as a woman. Weird.

About thirty minutes later I had entered a neighborhood filled with two story, small houses. It was dank and quaint but I liked it. The man stopped in front of a house and I thrust the money into the front seat.

"Whoa, you want the change, mister?" asked the driver.

"All yours, pal," I said quickly exiting the car.

Lights flicked on inside the grey house before me. I pushed through a silver gate and ran to the door. I banged on it relentlessly. It swung open and I was pulled in and guided to a couch.

"Jack, you alright?" asked the blond man from earlier.

"Yeah… great," I panted.

The portly one entered and handed me a warm cup of black liquid.

"Coffee," he said.

I took a sip. It warmed me. It tasted like warmth.

"Jack, my name is Brock Lovett and this is my friend and associate, Lewis Bodine," the man said.

I said nothing. Just held the warm mug in my hands.

"We explore the Titanic."

"Where's Rose?" I asked quickly.

Brock and Lewis exchanged looks.

"Where's Rose?" I asked again.

Brock walked to a large black box and pressed something on the bottom. The front lit up illuminating the face of a black woman. I jumped.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A television. Listen, Bodine and I composed a video over what you have missed over the past century. Just watch," Brock commanded.

There was nothing else to do! I stared at the screen. A picture of the Titanic at the bottom of the ocean.

A picture of a woman standing by a plane. Rose.

A picture of a woman riding a horse. Rose.

A picture of a woman in a wedding dress. Rose.

A picture of a woman very pregnant. Rose.

A picture of a middle aged woman on a boat. Rose.

A picture of a middle aged woman swimming with children. Rose.

A picture of an old woman surrounded by her family. Rose.

A picture of an old woman speaking with Brock and Lewis. Rose.

A video of an explosion that read Hiroshima.

A video of a plane crashing into building that read Twin Towers.

I didn't really see any of it. All I saw was Rose.

Rose living life.

Rose getting married.

Rose having babies.

Rose surrounded by a family.

'SHE NEVER LET GO'

Then on the screen popped a disturbing image: An old woman smiling with the caption:

'LAST TITANIC SURVIVOR DIES AT 102'.

'YOU WERE FOUND FROZEN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE ATLANTIC. THE ICE PRESERVED YOUR YOUTH. YOU GET TO LIVE LIFE OVER AGAIN'

Then one more:

'Welcome to 2011, Jack Dawson'.

Almost a century since the Titanic had sank… I was 119 years old… and young.

My jaw dropped. Tears swelled within me. Rose.

I stood to my feet and ran for the door.

"Rose is dead, Jack!" shouted Lewis.

I released the handle.

"Is that the truth?" I said slowly.

The door opened swiftly and hit me in the face. I yelped in pain and covered my face. So confused. Rose dead? No. She couldn't be. Before me stood a blond woman. She looked down at me and screamed.

"Brock, is that him?" she breathed.

"Yeah, Lizzy, it's him."

She looked at me and I looked up at her. Shocked and teary eyed.

"Oh my, oh my…"

And she collapsed. Brock ran to her side. I stood and ran up the steps to the second floor.

"Jack, wait!" Lewis called.

I threw open a door and went into a blue bedroom. I kicked the walls. I threw the pillows. I cried out in heartache! Why? Partly because Rose was dead, and mostly because she had probably married Cal and that's where she had all those kids from. That fire had to have gone out.

"Jack," said Lewis quietly entering the room.

"What?" I roared whirling around to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"She married Cal didn't she? That evil bastard Cal!" I cried.

Bodine raised his brows

"No. She married another man. Something Calvert."

My quick breathing slowed and I sat on the bed.

"She didn't marry Cal?" I asked.

"No," Lewis replied.

I sighed.

"Well, she was happy then?" I asked.

"Very."

I found myself calming quickly.

"Good to hear some good news…" I murmured.

"I see you found the guestroom?" Lewis mused.

I looked at my feet then back to Lewis.

"Give the guestroom to that girl Lizzy. I'll take the couch… and some different clothes," I said.

Lewis nodded and left me. I sat alone on the bed.

'_She's dead. Move on. She died happy. She never forgot you. Happiness was hers,' _I thought.

I smiled and laughed softly. Slowly I stood and walked downstairs.

Lewis carried Lizzy towards me and up the steps. I gave him a nod and a small smile of appreciation.

"Jack," whispered Lewis from the living room.

I entered to see a couch covered in blankets with a pillow and a stack of clothes on the coffee table.

"Those are for you," Lewis said.

"Thanks," I replied.

Lewis nodded and I walked over to the couch. I followed and looked at the clothes. A green button up shirt with numerous polka dots? A pair of dark green pants? Brown, shiny shoes? I had to be grateful. It wasn't the most snazzy attire but it would due.

"I'll let you change and uh… see you in the morning I guess," Lewis said.

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

"Sorry about the clothes. They were Brock's from the late 60s. The style back then was basically…baby puke green."

"That's really lovely. G'night, Lewis," I replied.

He left the living room and I changed out of my scrubs to the green outfit. It fit like a glove but I still felt weird without suspenders and boots. I slowly took a seat on the couch and looked at the television.

'_Welcome to 2011, Jack…'_

I blinked at it a few times before laying down at staring at the ceiling. A smile played on my lips. Rose had died happy. Just like I wanted. She had a lot of babies. Got married. Lived life to the fullest. I could let go of her now. I had to. Holding on would hurt too much. Like the video had said: _YOU GET TO LIVE LIFE OVER AGAIN…_

I could be an artist. I could make new friends. One thing was for sure. No one could replace Rose. Not anyone in the universe.

"I'll let ya go, Rose. I know ya want me to. But I'll tell ya one thing, Rose. There is not a girl out there that will take your place in my heart…" I murmured.

Then, slowly, I fell asleep. This time, I'd wake up in the same year.

"WHOOP! WHOOP!"

My eyes shot open. Someone rapped on the door viciously. The sunlight streamed in and I rolled off the couch swiftly. Orange, blue, and red lights flashed. I ran out of the living room and up the steps.

"What's going on?" Brock murmured meeting me in the hallway.

"Someone is here. I dunno who, but they're here for me I think," I said quickly.

Bodine came out of his room quickly.

"Military or not, someone is gonna get their ass kicked for waking me at six in the morning on a Saturday," he growled walking down the steps.

Brock looked from Lewis to me.

"Plan!" I hissed looking at him.

"Uh, right… Out the window," he said rushing me towards a room.

He opened the window and it led to his backyard. He grabbed a bag and threw in a wallet and some sort of jacket. He tossed it to me.

"Climb out. Go through the back gate and cut through the field. Keep running. Don't let them get you," Brock said guiding me to the window.

"Okay," I said stepping onto the ledge.

"Jack, remember, you're a survivor," he said.

I nodded.

"He's not here," we heard Lewis say.

"Go!" Brock whispered.

I crept across the ledge quickly till I reached the overhang of a patio. I caught sight of the iron beams that held it up. There was a complicated square design perfect for climbing down. I secured the strap of the bag around my shoulders and began to descend. I jumped down the ladder and landed on my ass.

I scurried to my feet and ran towards the fence facing opposite the house. It led to a field. I heard a whooshing noise above. I looked. The small planes.

"Shit," I muttered speeding up.

I pushed through the tall wheat-like grass and ran like hell.

"There he is!" a voice yelled from behind.

I looked over my shoulder. Over a dozen military men and police officers were on my tail. I ran harder and ignored the slight shower that began to come down. My feet ached. Ahead I saw a bridge and beyond it the city. If I could hide among the civilians I would be safe. I skidded onto a gravel paved road to see two white trucks converging on me.

They sped up. Two could play at that game. I ran faster and threw myself over a large hump smacking right into the cement of the bridge's base. I ignored the throbbing pain in my head and stood unsteadily to my feet. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes before running underneath the bridge towards town.

I panted and gasped for air. I felt my eye begin to swell as I ran onto the road. A loud skidding noise occurred. I looked at the car. The woman from last night.

"Get in!" she yelled.

I didn't have a choice. One of the small planes was heading in our direction. I quickly jumped into her car and she punched the floor. We skidded and began to speed forward.

"If I have to keep saving your ass, I'll lose my job," she growled keeping her blue eyes forward.

"No one said ya had to save me, miss," I growled.

"Well, I need you alive. I may work for them but I don't agree with them."

"What exactly do they want?" I asked.

"To study you. Capture you and sedate you," she said in a low voice.

I closed my eyes in frustration and looked in the bag Brock gave me. I found the NY cap I had picked up in the taxi and pulled it on to hide my blond hair. Next I pulled on the jacket. It was hard to hide in my pea colored outfit.

"I don't get it. You should be dead," she murmured softly.

I closed the bag and ignored the comment. I wasn't stupid. I knew I was supposed to be dead. I wasn't. That was all that mattered.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked looking out the back window.

The military and police convened in the middle of the road behind the bridge talking. They were confused. I sighed in relief and looked back to her.

"The city. I'm going to drop you off there. You got money?" she asked.

I looked into the front pocket of the bag and pulled out the wallet. Inside I found three one hundred dollar bills.

"Yeah, like three hundred bucks," I said.

Wow. I was richer than a king.

"Yeah, here, take this," she said handing me two more one hundreds.

I gaped and put it in the wallet. Where was all this coming from?

"Go to this place called the DMV. Tell them you've lost your birth certificate and idea. Make up a name and home. They'll give it to you on a plastic card and you'll take it with you to find a job somewhere. After you apply for a job, you find an apartment. That money should get you about three month's rent if you find a good and cheap place."

I took it all in.

"I'll just drop you off at the DMV, how's that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Amanda Hicks," she said.

"Jack Dawson."

"I know," she laughed.

Five minutes later we were in the city and stopped in front of a large grey building.

"Alright, Jack, you go by a different name and a different home, okay?" she clarified.

I nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Amanda, thanks," I said before shutting the door.

She nodded and sped away. I made my way inside the building and got in line with about fifty other people. It was going to be a long wait…

_45 Minutes Later…_

"What can I help you with, sir?" asked the dark skinned man at the desk.

"Yeah, I lost my birth certificate and license," I said briefly.

The man sighed.

"Mailing or instant?" he asked.

"Uh… instant?" I asked hesitantly.

"There's fifty dollar fee…" he warned.

I pulled out a hundred and put it on the desk. He groaned and handed me fifty dollars back.

"Name, date of birth and residence."

"My name is… Jude… Riley… I was born December 4, 1992. I live at…"

I didn't have a home yet. I couldn't get one without a license. I had to make up something.

"I mean, I used to live at 1001 Chester Square… Atlanta… Georgia…" I said.

The man angrily punched it into a small board with letters and numbers attached to a box that resembled a small television.

"What's that?" I asked.

The man looked at me with his brows raised.

"A computer…" he smirked.

I smiled embarrassedly and awaited my birth certificate and license. I jumped at the whirring sound behind me. The man pulled out a green piece of paper. He signed it and placed a gold seal on it.

"Now sit down for you license picture," he said.

I awkwardly sat down.

"Smile," the man said flatly.

He snapped a picture with a flash and I blinked away the sting. By the time I had recovered he had a small plastic rectangle ready for me. He handed it over and I stood looking at my face on it.

"Goodbye," the man said pointedly.

I turned on my heel and exited. Now it was time for a home and a job…


End file.
